1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holders and more particularly pertains to a new fishing pole holder mounting system for permitting fishing pole holders to be mounted to a rear of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod holders is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,803 describes a device for extending from one gunwale to the other gunwale and has a plurality of fishing rod holder for receiving fishing rods. Another type of fishing rod holder is U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,670 having a device that mounts to the top of a cleat and selectively receives items, such as a fishing pole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,959 has a mounting base that removably engages a cleat and receives a fishing pole.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that do not require permanent mounting to the boat.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by mounting portions and mounting members that are clamped around the cleats of the boat to secure the support member to the boat.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fishing pole holder mounting system that permits usage of the cleats when the support member engages the cleats.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fishing pole holder mounting system that allows mounting of the support member to either vertically mounted cleats or horizontally mounted cleats.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a support member comprising a medial portion and a plurality of mounting portions. The medial portion is positioned between the mounting portions. The mounting portions of the support member are designed for being selectively coupled to the boat whereby the medial portion of the support member extends along the rear of the boat. The medial portion is designed for being selectively engaged by the fishing rod holders whereby the medial portion supports fishing rods placed in the fishing rod holders and allowing the fishing rods to extend outwardly from the rear of the boat. The medial portion is coupled to the mounting portions at an angle to allow the medial portion to be positioned above the rear of the boat.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.